The Third Winchester
by alongjourneyaheadofus
Summary: Saving people, hunting things. The family business. Meet the third Winchester, Caitlin Josephine Winchester. A feisty, adrenaline-craving young woman who loves a good hunt. She's short, 5'2", with brown hair and green eyes like Dean's. She's very much like both of her brothers, but at the same time her own person. Enjoy reading! I really appreciate reviews! Rated T for lang.
1. Prologue

November 2, 1983. Mary is holding a baby in her arms, a little boy. John is also holding a bundle of blankets. Amongst the blankets is another baby, a little girl. She sleeps peacefully, holding on to her daddy's finger. Dean is sitting on the couch beside Mary, looking at his younger brother. He looks up at Mary and asks, "When do I get to play with him?"

"You have to wait until he's a bit older. Then you can play with him and Caitlin," she said, looking down at her other son.

"I don't want to play with her…she's a girl! And girls can't play with boys." He said scowling at the bundle in John's arms.

"Girls can too play with boys, Dean! Sometimes girls are even stronger than the boys," she whispered in to him leaning down. John chuckled and shook his head at the joke his wife had just made.

"I don't believe it!" Dean replied.

Mary laughed at her naïve four-year-old. "Oh, you will someday. She'll be as tough as you. Now go get ready for bed."

Dean did as he was told, and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. He walked back to the twins' nursery where his mom was with both children, putting them to bed. "Come say goodnight to your brother and sister, Dean." He ran over to Sam's crib first, leaning over the side of the crib and kissed Sam's forehead, telling him goodnight, then ran over to Caitlin's crib and kissed her forehead and told her goodnight.

…

Later that night, Mary woke to hearing one of the twins on the baby monitor. She rolled over, looking for John, but he wasn't there. She got up and went to the twins' nursery, and saw a man standing over the children's cribs. Thinking it was John, she asked if one of them was hungry, but he shushed her, so she turned and went back out into the hallway.

Seeing a flickering light, she walked over to it and tapped it a couple of times, and it stopped. She walked downstairs, hearing the TV running, but stopped when she saw her husband sleeping in the chair in front of it. She turned around and ran back up the stairs to the nursery, calling for Sammy and Caitlin, and stopped short. She screamed. Upon hearing his wife scream, John woke up and ran up the stairs to the twins' nursery. As he walked in, he didn't see his wife. He walked over to Sam's crib and looked down at him, sighing. Then he noticed something. A drop of blood had fallen beside the baby's head. He touched it with his fingers, and then noticed another couple of drops on his hand. He looked up and saw Mary pinned to the ceiling, her body pale, and blood on the front of her nightgown. John yelled and fell back as she burst into flames. John grabbed Sammy, who was now crying and ran into the hall, where Dean was standing.

"Dean, take your brother and run outside as fast as you can. Go!" Dean took his baby brother and ran outside. John turned around and saw that nearly the whole nursery was engulfed in flames. He ran over to the other crib and grabbed the screaming Caitlin, before turning and running outside behind Dean, grabbing both him and Sam in one arm, while holding Caitlin in his other arm. "Gotcha," he said as he grabbed his other two children and continued running from the house. As he ran, the room that was the nursery exploded.

…

When he got to a safe distance from the house, he sat Dean and Sam down, and then looked at Caitlin, noticing blood on her hand. Upon examining her hand, he noticed two parallel cuts. Nothing to serious or deep, but serious enough that it would leave two parallel scars on her hand for the rest of her life, a memory of the night her mother was killed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CJ was walking home after a long day of classes, rehearsals, and work. It was dark, but nothing she couldn't handle, especially not after the life she'd led growing up with two brothers and a dad who wasn't around like he should have been. She continued down the sidewalk, checking over her shoulder every once in a while.

She had started daydreaming, and hadn't checked behind her in a while. Her headphones were also turned up enough she couldn't hear much around her. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It spun her around to look at the owner, who was a guy she recognized from one of her classes.

"What do you want, Trey?" she asked, ripping out her headphones and rolling her eyes. He'd always been one of the guys she didn't like to associate with, wearing basic white boy clothes and what not.

"Oh nothing. Just around the town, looking for a girl to take home. Then you walked by. Guess it's my lucky night, right?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Forget it. I'm going to my own home, and you're not coming with me, and I'm not going with you," I said, turning to leave, but he grabbed my arm and turned me again, this time more forcefully.

"Oh really now," he replied. "Because I'm pretty sure you're going to come home with me, whether you like it or not. 'Cause I make the rules around here."

I jerked my arm out of his grip before leaning a bit closer to him. "You might make the rules amongst your friends and frat brothers, but you don't make rules for me," I said through gritted teeth. I turned back in the direction of my apartment and started walking away yet again. I only had enough time to get a few feet away from him before I heard him start at me.

"You listen here you little bitch," he mumbled, lurching forward and grabbing her arm. She spun around and punched him. He looked down, bringing his free hand to his face instinctively, but his grip on her arm was still as strong as it had been before the punch, if not more. When he looked back up at her, his nose was bleeding.

He slung her around in front of him and pushed her into the nearby alley, and slammed her against the wall of one of the buildings.

"What I say goes, and I say you're going to take you back to my apartment and you're not going to complain or say-" She cut him short when she brought her arms up between his, breaking his grip on her throat then bringing her knee up to his abdomen. Trey stumbled back a few steps.

"I will not be ordered around, and I will do as I please," she grumbled. When he looked up at her, she noticed the hatred in his eyes. "You're a coward," she spat. "You won't ask a girl out, you expect all girls to come running to you, but let me tell you son, I'm not all girls."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he yelled and lunged at her again, pushing her into the wall. She was slammed into the wall, but he let her go. "Too afraid to hit a girl?" she asked, egging him on. He lunged again, this time throwing a punch at her face. When CJ looked back up at him, she had a gash just over her head. Smiling, she looked at him and laughed. "That's more like it."

Trey lurched forward again, going for her head. She ducked out of the way and his fist slammed into the brick wall. With a cry, he turned back to face her and just as he did, she slammed a fist into his head, knocking him off balance, but he retaliated and kicked her right in the stomach. Once she recovered from stumbling back, she kicked him in the side. He landed on the ground.

"The way you keep coming at me like that, I think you want to see my bad side," She stated sarcastically. He got back up and started toward her again. "You really don't want to see that," she said, grabbing his arm and twisting it until she heard a pop, and he cried out. With his free, healthy arm, Trey grabbed CJ's hair and pulled on her hair. She twisted and clamped her teeth on his arm, and he let go, giving her just enough time to push him into the dumpster. He slumped down, barely conscious.

"You're a freak," he said, barely audible. CJ turned back to look at him.

"Me? Really?" she replied. "I'm not the one going around grabbing girls to take them back to my apartment and potentially rape them. You tell me who's the freak. I just put up a good fight." She turned and started to walk out of the alley, back towards the sidewalk. Just before walking out, she turned back to him. "Have fun telling all your friends and all about how a girl you tried to take home beat you up."

And with that, she spun on her heel and hurried the rest of the way to her apartment.

* * *

When she arrived back at her building, she didn't pay any attention to the cars parked in front of the building. When she got up to her apartment, she unlocked her door, noticing the TV was on.

She rarely turned the TV on. Every once in a while, she would put it on at night to have background noise while studying or she would put the news on to keep an eye on what was going on around the town, but never would she turn it on before she left in the morning and never would she leave it on when she left. Or the lights, which she had just noticed were on. Before walking in the door completely, she leaned down to get the knife she kept strapped to her leg.

She stepped cautiously through the door, and closed it as quietly as she could. After setting her bag down by the coat rack, she looked up and noticed the person on her couch, the back of his head towards her. She watched as he took a swig of the beer in his hand.

"Dude…" she said, walking in further. This was the last person she was expecting to see in her apartment. "How did you get in here?"

"Hey Ceej," he said, not looking at her. "You've got to remember we're hunters, or at least I am. I know how to pick a lock," he said turning to face her. That's when he noticed the blood on her face. "What the hell happened to you? Are you still hunting?"

"No, I got into a fight," she answered quietly, turning to go into the bathroom.

"Well hold on now," he said, "care to explain to your big brother why you're getting into a fight and coming back all bloody?" He turned the TV off and turned towards the bathroom door, where CJ was cleaning her face and dressing her wounds.

"Not really," She replied as she wiped the blood off of her busted lip. She didn't even realize that she had busted it until now, and it was throbbing. A black eye, a gash over her forehead, and a busted lip. She looked a sight.

"Yeah well you're going to," he replied. "Go on, speak up."

She turned to look at him and sighed, rolling her eyes. "This jerk in my classes tried to force me to go home with him, and it just turned into a fight."

"Tried to force you to go home?" His voice was starting to rise, and she could hear the panic in it that she knew was always there when it came to her health and safety. "Did he…you know…do stuff?" he asked, struggling to find the least awkward way to ask the question.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head at him, putting a bandage over the gash. "Just hit me a bit."

"Well where is this guy? I'll whip his ass…" he said starting for the door.

"Dean stop," she said, running and grabbing his arm to stop him. "I took care of him," she said.

"He wasn't a black-eyed son of a bitch was he?" he asked.

She sighed. "No Dean, It's just Trey. He's like that all the time, trying to take women home." She returned to the bathroom to clean the mess she made. "I'm glad you're here though, I can't stand it here. I want to be back out on the road."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Dean replied. "Pack your things, we can get on the road."

She did as he said. For CJ, however, packing up meant packing everything, and packing it fast. She didn't own much, she never had. Not with life on the road all the time. Once her two bags were packed, she locked the door and went downstairs with Dean, leaving the key on the office desk, which was empty. She scribbled a quick note to leave with the keys.

_Thanks for the memories! It's been fun, but I can't stay. See ya around!_

She slipped the note under the keys to her apartment, then walked out the door with Dean, and smiled when she saw the black 1967 Impala sitting across the road.

* * *

Once they were out of the city, CJ turned to her brother.

"So spill the beans. I haven't seen you since I left for college. Why did you come get me? What's going on?" She pulled out her phone and checked for any missed calls.

"Well there's a case in Stanford that I want to work, and then I need you and Sammy, but I doubt he'll come back."

"What made you so sure I would come back?" She asked him.

"I never saw you as the type who could sit at a desk for the rest of your life. I knew you would miss hunting."

"And right you are," she replied, looking out the window at the dark of the night. "But why do you need us?"

"Dad's missing," was Dean's answer, "And I need you both to help me find him."

**Author's Note:**

**So it's been a while. I've been very busy since I first published the introduction, but now that things seem to be settling off I should have more time to continue this. Thank you to the people who liked and reviewed! It's very encouraging to me to get reviews from people, so don't be shy! Say something!**

**So I'm still pretty new to this, but I hope this is alright. Any feedback is greatly appreciated; it helps me when I go to write the next part. You guys are wonderful, and I'm sorry it's been so long!**

**Love&amp;EigthNotes**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Wait, how can Dad be missing?" CJ asked, looking back to Dean.

"We were on a case and he just up and disappeared. No trace of him. I have his journal and everything," was his reply.

"Ok, so how are you going to convince Sam to leave Stanford? He made it clear that he wasn't coming back, and he won't leave as easy as I will," she said.

"Well like I said, there's a case in Stanford. I'm hoping if I can get him into that one, it'll change his mind, make him realize how much he misses it."

"I'm sorry Dean, he just doesn't miss it," CJ said, looking at her brother with sad eyes. "I didn't think I would but after a year and a half, I realized I did. I've been doing odd cases whenever I could find one."

"Well that's good news," he said, looking at her. "You still know what you're doing then."

CJ sighed and leaned her head back, and without responding, slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

When she awoke several hours later, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon behind them.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," her brother said, smiling. She looked around, guessing the must be somewhere between Alabama and Mississippi, making their way toward Stanford, California.

"You need to sleep. Let me drive for a while," she told him.

"No, not until you've woken up a little bit. I still don't trust your driving," he replied, with a devilish grin on his face. "I'm not about to let you wreck her again,"

"Dean," she whined, rubbing her face. "That was once! One time when I was sixteen, and it wasn't even my fault," she continued, remembering the time she had spun out into a ditch after another car hit the corner of the car head on. She then mumbled "stop bringing that up every time I offer to drive."

"I know," he said, and then paused. "But you did just wake up, your head is still in a fog, we're getting food first, he said, pulling off onto an exit ramp.

* * *

After they had stopped and gotten food, used the restroom, etc., and switched seats, the two were back on I-40, travelling to Stanford. There was minimal traffic, so CJ felt at ease driving down the road.

"So I haven't heard from you in nearly four years. What's been going on? You were pretty fast to leave that school. What happened?" Dean asked his younger sister, leaning back and putting on of his hands behind his head.

"I just didn't fit in there like I thought I would. Orientation was great, then I got there and realized I was the only person from a background like ours. I was miserable. I only had one friend and he grad—"

"Hold on a minute. He?" he said, looking at her.

"Forget it, Dean. There was nothing between us except friendship. Anyways, he graduated two years ago, and I've been pretty lonely since. Most people there were fake. So when you showed and offered for me to leave, I didn't hesitate."

"Well I'm glad you did. When you've been raised the way we were, you can't just sit at a desk for the rest of your life," he said sleepily, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "You know Dad wanted you to go to school. He didn't want you to live this life. He thought it was too dangerous for you."

"Yeah, well if he'd wanted that he would have raised the three of us very differently." She paused for a few moments. "I thought that's what I wanted, too." When her brother didn't respond, she looked to him.

"Sleep, Dean. You need it," CJ said, looking at her brother, who had drifted off, and turned up the radio.

* * *

Dean and CJ alternated who was driving the whole way to Stanford. Things ere the way they always had been, the two riding together, singing along with the music, and just holding pleasant conversations with each other whenever they were both awake.

They arrived at Stanford in the wee hours of the morning, and Dean had done his research, so he knew where to go to find their brother. The sun was barely beginning to peak over the horizon when they got to the building. As he pulled up to it, he woke his sister.

"Hey, we're here," he said, grabbing her arm. She sat up sleepily and looked out the window. It was a nice little area they were in, couldn't be too far from campus.

"Well this is a cozy little place," she said. She looked at the building beside the alley belonged to. "Are you sure this is where he lives?"

"Positive. I've done my research," he replied. "The door's gonna be locked, so one of us are going to have to pick it. You want to?"

"Why don't we just wait until he wakes up?" she asked. "That would make more sense."

"That means we'd have to sit in the car for a few hours, you know he won't be up until later on a weekend. And besides, you're probably out of practice," he said, teasing her.

"You'd be surprised," she responded, reaching for the lock pick. She looked back at Dean. "How are you going to handle him not coming back with us?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out." And with that, he was out of the car and walking up to the apartment building's front door. CJ sighed and followed him up to her twin's apartment.

Once she had unlocked the door, she stepped inside, followed by Dean. When he stepped inside, he dropped the duffle bag he was carrying with him on the floor, making a loud thud. CJ turned and hit his arm.

"Be quiet!" she whispered. "You're going to wake him up. Why'd you bring that thing in anyways?" she continued, looking down at the bag.

"I don't know," he mumbled somewhat loudly. "I thought it would be useful." He made his way towards the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator, looking for something. CJ shook her head and stepped into the living room.

* * *

At the same time this had been happening, Sam had woken up from the sound of people walking into his apartment. He walked into the living room, where he met Dean in the dark and the two got into a bit of a tussle.

"Easy there Tiger," Dean said as he knocked Sam over.

"Grow up, you two," CJ said as she walked into the room, switching the lamp on. "Hey Sammy."

The two got up, and Sam walked over and hugged his twin sister.

* * *

The three Winchesters spent the weekend working on the case in Jericho, and returned Sam to Stanford early Monday morning for his interview. As much as she hated to admit it, she was really disappointed that he wasn't going with them to find their dad. She was longing for the way things were in the past, the three of them working together as a team.

She got out of the backseat and hugged her brother, before taking his spot in the front. She smiled at him as Dean drove away.

They had only moved a few hundred yards when Dean hit the breaks.

"What the hell, Dean," CJ said as the drink she was holding sloshed all over her pants. She turned to look at him, but he was already getting out of the car. She got out as well.

"Something's not right, we need to go back," Dean said, a look of panic in his face. The two ran back to Sam's apartment just in time to hear him cry out to Jess. Dean kicked the door in and they both ran into the bedroom. When they saw what was going on, and Dean drug Sam out of the door while CJ ran to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it, alerting the building.

Half an hour later, the three sat on the hood of the Impala, very much like they had the night their mother had been killed, while the firefighters worked to put out the fire. Sam got up and walked to the trunk, opening the back and messing with one of the guns. CJ and Dean followed him, and watched what he was doing.

"Sammy…" CJ said, but he interrupted her.

"We got work to do." He said, closing the trunk and getting back in the car.

**A/N:**

**So this takes place in the very first episode. I'm not going to go through and quote every line out of the movie whilst adding her in. It takes too much time, and I'd rather do original content like in the previous chapter. Granted, there will be parts from the show that I might do that with, just because I see something that could be important to her character development, but other than that, most of this story is going to be original content. I have some major plans for CJ! I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave reviews, let me know what you want to see happen. I love suggestions. Hope you have enjoyed reading this! **

**Love&amp;Roses**

**alongjourneyaheadofus**


End file.
